chaoticfandomcom-20200222-history
Imthor Drome
Imthor Drome Description One of the Seven Battledromes of Chaotic (excluding the Beta Drome), the Imthor Drome can be easily recognized for it's gold and white coloring. In the first season, it had a gold base with a white crest around it. In seasons two and three these have been merged into one. It is overseen by Codemaster Imthor, a stern but fair judge for those accused of breaking the rules of Chaotic. Episodes "Battle Lessons" PeytonicMaster mentions that he once earned seven wins in the Imthor Drome and faced Codemaster Imthor as a result, commenting on the Creatures he used, particularly when his Malvadine was constricted by an Underworld Creature's tentacles.PeytonicMaster was not victorious against Codemaster Imthor. "The Birth of Borth-Majar" KidChaor faces off against Danian player, Sanjay97, eager to use his new scan of Borth-Majar in battle. KidChaor's army is composed of Kuhgar, Borth-Majar, Dardemus, Toadore, Agitos, and Chaor - while Sanjay97's army is composed of Ibiaan, Lhad, Kannen, Mallash, Galin and Skartalas. * Borth-Majar vs Lhad '@ Underworld City ** Borth and Majar become separated, weakening them and making it easy for Lhad to destroy them ** Between this battle the next on screen battle, KidChaor and Sanjay97 are brought down to their last Creatures. * Chaor vs '''Mallash '@ Fear Valley ** Song of Revival revives Borth-Majar * '''Borth-Majar vs Mallash @ Mount Pillar By having Borth-Majar work together, KidChaor ends up earning his first on-screen victory in the Imthor Drome. "A Fearsome Fate" Feeling as though he can get out of his losing streak now that he has a new scan of Maxxor, MajorTom eagerly approaches his battle in the Imthor Drome against FireKing. MajorTom's team includes Owis, Maxxor, Vidav, Katarin, Staluk, and Mezzmarr - while FireKing's includes Pyrithion, Magmon, Cerbie, Strikto, Mishmoshmish, and Bladez. * Maxxor vs Cerbie @ Jagged Pillar ** MajorTom learns that there is something wrong with Maxxor, as he has almost no courage, playing through the entire match in order to figure out what is wrong until he and FireKing are down to their final Creatures. * Maxxor vs Magmon '''@ Skeleton Springs As FireKing emerges victorious, MajorTom rushes off to Perim to warn Najarin of Maxxor's dilemma . "The CodeMaster Chronicles" Having earned seven wins in the Imthor Drome, Klayotic challenges Codemaster Imthor to a Drome battle, during which Klayotic's Barath Beyond appears to go up against some kind of Mipedian Warbeast. While Barath tracks the Warbeast by its footprints, he fails to realize that it had stopped in its tracks, and when Barath attempts to surprise the Creature, it instead gets the jump on him from behind, destroying Barath Beyond, giving way to Codemaster Imthor's victory over Klayotic. "An Easy Win" In pursuit of his seventh win in the Imthor Drome so that he can have a rematch with Codemaster Imthor, PetonicMaster goes up against numerous players - but finds that he has been on a losing streak in the Imthor Drome for the past two weeks. Though he's confident that he has a chance when battling an unknown player, as the two are brought to their final Creatures, PeytonicMaster once again experiences defeat when his Vinta is coded by his opponent's Krekk. To get out of his losing streak, PeytonicMaster goes for the easy win by challenging Lu2 to a match in the Imthor Drome - given that her reputation is that of a loser. For Peytonic Master's army, he chooses Ario, Marquis Darini, Shimmark, Biondu, Zhade, and Siado, while Lu2 chooses a mix of Overworlders, Underworlders, and Danians - none of whom can help each other: Junda, Donmar, Vidav, Frafdo, Takinom, and Ekuud. * '''Shimmark vs Junda @ Gothos Tower * Ario vs Donmar @ The Riverlands * Shimmark vs Ekuud @ Glacier Plains * Maruis Darini vs Frafdo @ Crystal Cave * Ario vs Vidav * Ario vs Takinom '@ Gloomuck Swamp * Marquis Darini vs '''Takinom '@ Everrain * Biondu vs '''Takinom * Zhade vs Takinom @ Underworld City * Shimmark vs Takinom @ Iron Pillar * Siado vs Takinom '''@ The Passage Feeling sympathetic toward Lu2, Peytonic Master attempts to boost her self-confidence by letting her win battles - though she repeatedly accidently destroys herself instead. It isn't until she begins using Takinom that she finally gets a hang of becoming the Creature. However, eventually Lu2 figures out what PeytonicMaster has been doing and is furious, insisting that he play as he normally would and vowing to defeat him - which she ultimately succeeds in doing. "Train Wreck" KidChaor faces off against an Overworld Player named OverWarrior in the Imthor Drome, where the two have a rather evenly-matched battle. During the battle, OverWarrior's Attacat defeated KidChaor's Dardemus, while KidChaor's Toxis defeated OverWarrior's Raimusa. The final battle pits each player's final Creatures, Borth-Majar and Attacat respectively, against one another in Castle Mommark - though in the end OverWarrior emerges victorious; prompting KidChaor to seek training from Grook in the Underworld. "Eye of the Maelstrom (Episode)" PeytonicMaster faces off against an unknown Player in the Imthor Drome, with PeytonicMaster utilizing Maglax against his opponent's Arias in the final battle.at Kiru City, where Maglax utilizes his electromagnetism to his benefit, drawing in all the Battlegear of the Armory and then reversing his polarity so as to launch the Battlegear back at Arias, destroying him and earning PeytonicMaster the win. "Fighting Friendly" MajorTom challenges KidChaor to a mystery match in the Imthor Drome - with both of them having seven wins, the victor will get the chance to battle Codemaster Imthor. On MajorTom's battle team is Maxxor, Tangath Toborn, Psimian, Intress, Arias, and Najarin - while on KidChaor's battle team is Chaor, Dardemus, Borth-Majar, Ulmar, Takinom, and Lord Van Bloot. * '''Tangath Toborn vs Chaor @ The Crystal Range * Maxxor vs Ulmar @ Cuvean Caves * Psimian vs Dardemus @ Fear Valley * Intress vs Borth-Majar @ The Riverlands * Najarin vs Lord Van Bloot @ Stronghold Mourn The match is called to a halt when KidChaor accuses MajorTom of cheating, citing all the coincidences in their battle that led to MajorTom's repeated victory against KidChaor -particularly when MajorTom equipped Najarin with a Torwegg. Codemaster Imthor intervenes and the match is suspended - with MajorTom being found guilty of his accused crime and being subsequently barred from battling in Chaotic until the Council of Codemasters can discuss the matter. Unbeknownst to those who were witnessing the battle, the entire thing had been set up by the Codemasters in order to get MajorTom closer to a group of wayward Chaotic Players who were destroying Locations in the Overworld. "Mister E" After pestering MajorTom to battle him for weeks, Mister E finally get his chance in the Imthor Drome. MajorTom's battle team is composed of Blügon, Nebres, Aggroar, Najarin, Tangath Toborn, and Maxxor - while Mister E's battle team is composed of Ooloo, Ragetrod, Asadab, Gambreor, Kraade, and Milla'iin. * Nebres vs Ragetrod @ Underworld City * Blügon vs Ooloo @ Glacier Plains * Najarin vs Ragetrod @ Underworld Colosseum ** Ragetrod moves Maxxor into an adjacent space * Maxxor vs Ragetrod @ The Lava Pond * Aggroar vs Kraade @ Gigantempopolis * Maxxor vs Gambreor @ Jade Pillar * Maxxor vs Kraade @ Kiru CIty ** At some point prior, Maxxor also defeats Asadab and Ooloo, while Mister E defeats Tangath Toborn. * Maxxor vs Milla'iin @ The Doors to the Deepmines As it turns out, Mister E had pursued MajorTom so feverishly with battling Maxxor as his main ambition because he'd made a deal with Milla'iin in which he was allowed to scan Ragetrod, Gambreor, Asadab, Kraade, and Ooloo in exchange for intel on how to defeat certain Creatures, including Maxxor, through the viewing of Mister E's memories. Category:BattleDromes